The invention relates to a CVT belt comprising a multi-ribbed belt with transversely attached clips.
Belts for continuously variable transmissions (CVT) generally comprise a plurality of members mounted transverse to an endless member. The belts must be configured in order for them to be xe2x80x9cpushedxe2x80x9d as well as xe2x80x9cpulledxe2x80x9d through a CVT pulley. That is, they must be capable of withstanding both compressive and tensile forces along a longitudinal axis of an endless member.
The endless member may comprise metal or elastomeric. In the prior art, the endless member generally comprises a form particularly suited to a CVT belt and as such has no industrial applicability other than in a CVT belt. This has the effect of making each CVT endless member costlier than other more readily available belt, such as multi-ribbed power transmission belt.
Another prior art belt includes a CVT belt comprising a core multi-ribbed belt to which transversely mounted clips are attached. The multi-ribbed belt is of a type that is otherwise useful in power transmission systems when not incorporated in a CVT belt.
Representative of the art is U.S. Pat. No. 6,306,055 to Serkh (2001) which discloses a core multi-ribbed belt having a plurality of clips arranged about said multi-ribbed belt.
The prior art multi-ribbed type belt also includes elastomeric bands which hold together the assembled belt. The belt is then engaged with a U-shaped slot between the elastomeric bands in each clip. Engaging the belt in such a manner renders the design susceptible to centripetal forces caused by operation of a system which includes the belt. Further, during operation each xe2x80x98armxe2x80x99 of the U-shaped clip is subject to a bending moment as it moves between CVT pulleys. Such a bending condition represents a potential failure point.
What is needed is a belt comprising a multi-ribbed belt engaged with a slot disposed in transversely mounted clips. What is needed is a belt comprising two multi-ribbed belts each belt engaged with an opposing slot disposed in transversely mounted clips. The present invention meets these needs.
The primary aspect of the invention is to provide a belt comprising a multi-ribbed belt engaged with a slot disposed in transversely mounted clips.
Another aspect of the invention is to provide a belt comprising two multi-ribbed belts each belt engaged with an opposing slot disposed in transversely mounted clips.
Other aspects of the invention will be pointed out or made obvious by the following description of the invention and the accompanying drawings.
The invention comprises a CVT belt having two multi-ribbed belts. Each belt is engaged in an opposing slot in a transversely mounted clip. Each belt is retained in each slot by a flat belt which is sandwiched into each slot with the multi-ribbed belt.